100 Drabbles
by Chocoholixx
Summary: Each drabble is 100 words exactly and are all unrelated. They all revolve around Yami and Yuugi in some way. This is for my LiveJournal challenge that I accepted. Some are light, some are dark, some are mature. Consider this your warning.
1. 74 Dark

Darkness… it's what I am. Ironically, it's also what I fear the most. It's all consuming and powerful. I fear it; I fear that I may be burdening my pretty lover. He tells me no but I see it in his eyes. I wonder, can one contain the darkness within their heart?

"Yuugi?"

"Yes, Yami?"

He calls me darkness as a title of affection. Maybe, I cannot come to hate what I represent.

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"Yami, there's too much love in your heart for you to be evil."

Pretty, pretty Yuugi. Nuzzle. I love you, pretty one.


	2. 3 Ends

It's over. I can't believe it's over. I won… but I feel so sad. Why couldn't I have thrown that duel? Now he's leaving me. Yami… I don't want this to end. Please, don't leave me alone. Don't end our relationship like this. Stay with me. Don't leave me empty. With you gone, I can't feel, can't breathe, can't live. Don't go. Mou hitori no boku, no, Atemu, I can't believe you chose them over me. Well, this is the end now, isn't it? I just want you to know, Atemu… I'll always love you, even if you ended me.


	3. 11 Red

Red. One would think the color red as blood. Not Yuugi. Red was the color of his beloved's eyes. Those red eyes would smolder when they looked upon him. Those eyes burned with a never-ending love for him. They were sparkling like rubies, dark like garnets. How Yuugi loved his Yami's eyes. Those eyes radiated command and power. A king's eyes. A pharaoh's eyes. One might think red eyes were a symbol of evil but not Yuugi.

Yami wrapped his arms around his partner, nuzzling his neck.

"What are you thinking about, aibou?"

"Oh… just how pretty your eyes are,"


	4. 73 Light

Pretty, pretty light. Warm and beautiful. And all mine, mine, mine. My light. You saved me, hikari. My Yuugi. My pretty Yuugi. Pretty and warm and soft. I love you, my pretty light. I loved you the moment I saw you, felt your light. I vowed no one would ever hurt you again, pretty hikari. I have failed sometimes, but I love you pretty one. Know this. Remember it. My love for you will never change. I will love you until the light fades from your eyes and beyond. My pretty light, I will love you forever. Pretty, pretty light.


	5. 76 Rebirth

Yuugi lived and breathed, but he did not exist. He went to school and made good grades, but he wasn't really there. Yuugi lived a half-life. That changed when he completed the Puzzle. He was alive, reborn from the ashes of a broken life. For two years, Yuugi was happy. He wasn't alone. Maybe this could last. But it was not to be.

Yami was first to leave him. There was regret and there was love, but he did leave. Yuugi's friends had moved on with their lives, leaving him behind just as Yami did. He became a ghost again.


	6. 85 Missing

Mou hitori no boku, I feel so empty. What's wrong with me? My soul feels lonely. I can't fill this vacancy. Something's missing, Mou hitori no boku. I can't feel anymore. I've forgotten how to live. Mou hitori no boku, what's wrong with me? Mou hitori no boku, help me… My heart aches for you, Mou hitori no boku. I feel so empty. Help me, Mou hitori no boku. What is this gaping hole in my heart? What's missing?

The knife in Yuugi's hand slid across his wrist. He'd taken to trying to fill that vacancy. Nothing worked. Nothing would.


	7. 4 First

The first time they saw each other, they were infatuated. The feeling grew stronger until one day; Yuugi kissed his other half randomly. Their first kiss was brief. It was a quick confession of Yuugi's feelings. Their first mutual kiss was passionate and undemanding. Their first time together was slow and loving. Together, they shared millions of firsts with each other. First tears, first fight, first disappointment. But their love went so deep they always came back to each other. As long as they loved each other, the first breakup would never, never happen. They would make sure of it.


	8. 86 Choices

Atemu looked from the doorway back to his partner. Indecision marred his features. Should he return home or stay with the one he loved? Yuugi's expression was neutral but behind that mask, Atemu could see his heart breaking.

"It's okay, Yami…"

He was acutely aware of all the eyes watching him. Yuugi's eyes bore into his, watching. His heart yearned for him but his mind told him to go home, to step through the door. His eyes closed. He had made his decision.

A brilliant smile touched Yuugi's face as Atemu turned towards him, beckoning to him to his arms.


	9. 66 Rain

Rain… Yuugi used to love the rain. He used to go outside and just stand there. That was before he met Yami. After he met Yami, they danced together when it rained.

Yami loved the rain too… until someone had killed his angel in a rainstorm. The car had lost control and hit Yuugi. The rain had washed away his blood. That was a month ago. Ironically, today was mourning with him.

Raindrops slid down Yami's face, mixing with his tears. Only a month had passed… yet it seemed like years. Blood dripped down his arms, sinking into the ground.


	10. 52 Fire

"One heart feeds the fire. One heart does desire. Two hearts beat as one."

Yuugi gathered all the broken pieces of the Puzzle. Flames raged around him, unheeded. All he cared about was Yami. Piece by piece, the Puzzle came forward, closer to his goal. He was sweating from the fire. Finally, the last piece was inserted. He felt Yami wrap his arms around him and kisses all over. The fire around them could not conquer the flames of love bonding them. Yuugi gave him one last kiss before passing out, overwhelmed. Yami carried him out of the flaming warehouse.


	11. 96 Writer's Choice Hopeless

I loved you the moment I saw you. Your eyes bore into mine calculatingly, sizing me up. I'll admit I was scared, but I somehow knew you'd never hurt me. You were my idol. I couldn't pull you down to my worthless level. I would've given anything to hold you in my arms, to love you, to be loved by you. You were my salvation. But did you ever love me? I still love you, Mou hitori no boku, even if you might not feel the same.

"But it's time to face the truth… I will never be with you."


	12. 45 Moon

Every full moon followed a tradition Yami and Yuugi relished. They'd take a walk through Sakura Park, path illuminated by the brightness of the full moon. Everything looked so beautiful in the moonlight, especially his angel. Once they reached a clearing, Yami would ask for a dance. They danced to an inaudible tune, simply enjoying the other's proximity. Afterwards, they'd spread blankets out in their backyard and snuggle. The full moon was always marked on their calendar. No matter what happened during the day, they would always spend full moons together. Neither one ever wanted to break this precious tradition.


	13. 97 Writer's Choice Speak

Yami felt he had failed again, failed his precious aibou. For the past few months, Yuugi had been withdrawn, almost cold. Yami had tried to bring him out of it to no avail. Currently, he had cornered Yuugi and was trying to wheedle some answers from him.

"Yuugi, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you. Please, aibou, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. I want to help you, aibou."

Yuugi had an unreadable glint in his eyes. Leaning forward, Yuugi kissed him briefly, lips lingering, and Yami's rambling died swiftly.

"You talk too much."


	14. 71 Broken

When you walked away from me, I felt my heart break. I understand why you left, but I can't help the bitterness that consumes me when I think of that day. I can't love anyone else… there was only you, Mou hitori no boku. But you left, leaving my heart broken to millions of pieces. I can see the pieces, Mou hitori no boku. I can't blame you though. You didn't know you held my fragile heart. It's really too bad it's broken beyond repair. I can't put together what was never whole in the first place. I'm broken now.


	15. 32 Sunset

"I love the sunset, Yami." Yuugi sighed contentedly and leaned against his other. Yami smiled and ran his fingers through Yuugi's silky soft hair. The wind blew gently around them, making Yuugi cuddle closer to Yami.

"Indeed it is, aibou. I'm glad I can share Egypt's magnificent sunset with you. There's no place in the universe I'd rather be."

"You know what's more beautiful than the sunset, Yami?" Yuugi asked, staring into Yami's loving eyes.

"What?" Yami's voice was soft as he gazed at his partner. His eyes held nothing but unrequited love and adoration for his light.

"You are."


	16. 67 Snow

Yami poked a random pile of snow curiously. Yuugi watched him with a small smile gracing his lips. It was natural for Yami to be curious, really. This was the first time he'd ever seen snow. Really, had there ever been snow on the Sahara? Unlikely.

"Are you having fun?"

Yami turned around, joy sparkling in his cerise eyes. There were few times Yami's elation shone through. When he did, Yuugi enjoyed it immensely. Yami smiled.

"Come play in the snow with me, aibou." He beckoned, eyes dancing.

A snowball hit Yami thanks to his partner. Yuugi doubled over laughing.


	17. 70 Storm

Yuugi clung to his covers in fright. He knew it was childish but he didn't care. The storm sounded much too close to him. He whimpered in fear as another boom sounded. He hated storms. They had taken his parents years ago.

Vaguely, he felt warm arms wrap around him, cradling him. He knew who it was so he clung to his support.

He felt Atemu whisper against his ear, soothing him. Atemu knew how much he hated storms. He felt comforted by his presence. The storm outside raged, angry that Yuugi wasn't afraid.

"Let me be your shelter, aibou."


	18. 5 Last

Mou hitori no boku… this is the last time I'll ever see you again. I can't help but feel sad. This will be our last kiss, our last dance. I'll miss you, Mou hitori no boku. Our last duel decided that. I won, and you're leaving me.

Yami leaned in slightly to give his partner a loving, last kiss. Tears gathered in his eyes as he kissed back with desperate passion. Yami pulled away slightly, smiling sadly.

"I'll miss you."

Yuugi couldn't speak. This would be the last goodbye. His last kiss. His last love.

"Goodbye, Mou hitori no boku,"


	19. 12 Grey

Everything important is fading. All the colors are dulled. Things I once deemed important now hold no sway over me. Do you know why?

It's because of him I'm like this. He left me after he promised never to. I can't hate him though. I never could. I love him too much. I just wish he'd come back. Everything's faded to grey without him. Everything's meaningless. I wish my life wasn't so grey without him. I never realized how lonely I was before Yami. Now I know. And everything has returned to the grey, drab color it was before him.


	20. 13 White

White… the absence of color… the color of mourning. Funny, I always thought it was pure. Now I know I was wrong. White is empty, mourning for color. I need you, Mou hitori no boku... I need your love to color me in. Chase away the bleak nothingness… bring color, happiness into my life. Please help me, Mou hitori no boku… I don't want to go back to that empty loneliness. It's cold there, cold and lonely. Your love is warm and it covers me like a blanket. I need your love, Mou hitori no boku, I'm colorless without you.


	21. 81 Blind

Yami walked in circles without realizing he was. Everything was so dark; he couldn't even see his own hand three inches in front of him. He stumbled through the darkness, trying to find an escape, trying to find light. There was none. What was this place? It was much too dark. Where was the light? Before long, Yami thought he'd go insane. But a warm glow surrounded him, pushing away the darkness. Yami sighed in relief as he could now see his surroundings.

Yuugi smiled at him. "I'll keep you from going blind in the darkness, Mou hitori no boku."


	22. 1 Beginning

When I received the Puzzle, I had no idea something grand was beginning. After the last piece fell into place, I knew. I saw you. I noticed the way your liquid ruby eyes raked over my body. I shivered under your scrutiny, and your eyes snapped to mine. Your hand stretched out to stroke my cheek. You touched old bruises and I winced slightly. Your eyes grew angry, but not at me.

"Who did this?"

I held my tongue, suddenly afraid. You noticed.

"I will never hurt you, little light."

I knew it was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.


	23. 36 Smell

Yuugi always had a strawberry scent floating around him. It was part of the reason why Yami couldn't stop smelling him. He'd latch onto Yuugi and bury his nose in his hair. Yami didn't know why but the scent intoxicated him. Yuugi never seemed to mind. They both enjoyed what happened if Yami lost control.

"Ne, Yami, we're out of strawberry shampoo. Would you like to come with me to get more? I'll give you a treat afterwards…"

Yami smirked and got up to follow Yuugi. He'd need to get a few bottles of peach shampoo too. He hated peach.


	24. 22 Enemies

"You aren't going anywhere near danger."

"I have to protect my friends! You can't deny me my duty!"

"My duty is to keep you safe!"

"Is that all I am? Your duty? Damn it, Atemu! I know I'm not as strong as you, hell, I'm the weakest person I know, but it doesn't give you any right!"

A smacking sound resounded, echoing in the silence. Yuugi raised a hand to his cheek, staring disbelievingly at Atemu. The other backed up with a horrified expression on his face.

"I hate you." Pain erupted in Atemu's heart as Yuugi ran from him.


	25. 77 Paralysis

Yami was known as a stoic, cold person. Hardly anything fazed him. He went through life, blasé and apathetic. That was before he met Yuugi.

Yuugi had come into the classroom, smiling apprehensively. The only open seat was next to Yami. Yuugi walked towards him slowly and sat down.

"Hello, Yami."

Yami knew he should say something, anything. But he was paralyzed. Someone had stolen his voice. He couldn't stop staring at Yuugi. The other shifted slightly under Yami's scrutiny. Slowly, Yami broke free of his temporary paralysis to smile at Yuugi. The whole class stared as this miracle unfolded.


	26. 98 Writer's Choice Hero

Did I ever tell you that you're my hero? You lifted me up whenever I felt sad. You helped me spread my wings. But I never told you of my feelings… and now, I regret it. You taught me how to fly when I thought I had no wings. You gave me faith and courage. What did I do in return? I kept secrets from you. It's amazing you don't hate me, Mou hitori no boku. I can't pull you to my level. You're my hero, but I'm not even worthy enough to be your sidekick, much less your partner.


	27. 83 Lost

I'm so confused, Mou hitori no boku. It's so dark. Why aren't you here with me? You promised… I'm lost in the darkness. Why won't you help me? Please, lead me from this forsaken place. You promised to always be there for me. It's so cold here. I'm scared. The darkness doesn't like me.

As Yuugi continued on, he felt eyes watching him. Without turning, Yuugi ran as fast as he could, away from the eyes following him. It was all in vain. He had no clue where he was going and trapped himself. His screams echoed in the darkness.


	28. 26 Teammates

Our love is based on partnership. When we're together, nothing can bring us down. Sometimes, Yami forgets we're partners. I don't mind him saying that I'm his. I love being his, just as he is mine. It's when Yami gets too overprotective that I feel a little claustrophobic. I love how he cares so much about me. But in order for us to remain partners, we must be equal. We can't be equal when I'm locked up tight while he holds the key. The playing field needs to be balanced for us to be teammates in this game of love.


	29. 2 Middles

Middles are just as bad as endings. After the middle, you know something will end, whether it is good or bad. A bad ending might have a good ending but a good ending might have a bad middle. My middle was horrid. I knew my time with Yami was coming to an end. I… I don't want it to end. I love him. I don't want him to leave me. I don't want the empty feeling to come back. This is the middle of my time with him I don't want the ending to come, but it's halfway gone already.


	30. 47 Heart

Hearts are peculiar things. You never really think of them. When it starts aching, you notice. I thought I'd locked mine away, hidden under layers of ice. That was until I met him. His warmth melted away all the shields around my heart. It started beating again. It ached terribly, knowing he could never be mine. He owned my heart… but by some miracle, I was still alive. It wasn't until later that I realized I owned his heart. When we kissed, I knew I'd never want to kiss anyone else's lips. I would keep and cherish his heart forever.


	31. 78 Disease

If love is a drug, I'm addicted. I've loved him for years and kept it bottled up inside me. If love is a fantasy, I'm living it. He doesn't know I love him. If love is hurt, I'm dead from pain. I wish I could tell him how I feel. If love is a sedative, I live in absolute tranquility. He's my world, the air I breathe; he's my soul, my heart. If love is a rose, I have enough to bury the world. I love him but does he feel the same? If love is a poison, I'm diseased.


	32. 90 It

I don't know what kept me from running after you when you walked out my door, potentially forever. I just know that I'll miss you. No matter what you do or say to me, I'll always love you. You have my heart, stole it away the first time I saw you. Keep it, cherish it, do what you will with it. It belongs to you now. I know I'll die soon. No one can live without a heart. Life's just not worth living without it. It's not fair… I know I'll never get it back because now you're gone forever.


	33. 68 Lightening

Lightening is fire, a brief flash of light before all is dark again. I can't help but wonder, as I stare out into the rain, what is that light? It brightens the dark then fades away again. It doesn't stay. So if Yami is the raging storm, am I the lightening? If I'm the lightening… is my own light similar to a wavering candle on the wind? Am I one brief flash of brightness before fading into the darkness?

Yami came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You aren't lightening. You're the moon in the night sky."


	34. 33 Too Much

I wonder sometimes if I'm too overbearing to my aibou. He always tells me no, but I wonder. Most of his friends think I'm too possessive and dominant. But that's not true. I may be possessive but Yuugi is the dominant one. He is very much in control of our relationship. I'm possessive because I don't want to lose him. He is mine and I love him. Maybe they think I'm forcing Yuugi to be with me, but I staked my claim on his soul, and Gods be damned if anyone ever takes him from me. Yuugi belongs to me.


	35. 25 Strangers

Is it possible to fall in love at first sight? Stories say yes, but most people don't believe it. Can someone fall in love with a complete stranger with one glance?

Yuugi sat with coffee in hand, watching people go by. Today was probably going to be another boring day. As he watched the people crossing the street, he saw someone. Not just any someone. He saw the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Their eyes connected and an electric shock went through his heart.

His eyes were blood red. Who was this beautiful stranger?


	36. 38 Touch

Yami loved touching Yuugi. Three millennia in frozen oblivion made you appreciate warmth. It didn't matter where they were. Yami would somehow find a way to touch Yuugi, whether it be intimate or chaste. Yuugi's skin was always so warm and smooth. He smelled heavenly to Yami. Yuugi never minded. He enjoyed Yami's tender touches. It was a constant reminder to him that Yami cared, and never would stop caring. Sometimes these random touches would initiate rather intimate activities, other times, just cuddling. It didn't matter to either. As long as they had each other, there would always be love.


	37. 79 Agony

Yuugi longed to stay with Yami forever. But in doing so, he would lose everything. On top of that, Yami didn't know if he could stop if he tasted Yuugi's blood. When his grandfather passed away, he had nothing. Nothing held him back from staying with Yami forever besides Yami himself. Yuugi was persistent and finally, Yami gave in. It was like fire in his veins. It burned from the inside. Stifling back screams, Yuugi stared into Yami's regretful eyes. The pain was agonizing but for Yami, to be with Yami forever, Yuugi would bear the agony for three days.


	38. 44 Circle

Yami fingered the ring in his pocket nervously, awaiting Yuugi's return. A year had passed since Yami refused to leave. Today would be perfect to propose to Yuugi. He was… afraid that Yuugi would leave him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yuugi, just his innate fear of being alone. With the ring, he could lay claim to Yuugi, thereby forcing most of Yuugi's would-be suitors away.

"Yuugi…" Yami reached into his pocket again. "Will you promise yourself to me and only me forever?"

"You know I will."

Breathing a sight of relief, Yami slipped the ring onto Yuugi's finger.


	39. 18 Green

I admit I'm a tad possessive. I don't like people touching what is mine. This particularly pertains to my precious partner. Every time his friends touch him, hug him, I feel a pang of envy shooting through my heart. I'm afraid. I'm afraid he'll leave me someday, that I won't be the most important person in his heart. There is a name for my "condition". I believe I am green with envy. I admit I am jealous of how much time he spends with his friends. I'm jealous of how much space they take up in his heart. I'm jealous.


	40. 14 Black

Ironically, I don't like the colour black. It reminds me too much of the Puzzle in which I was imprisoned for three millennia. Black is empty… cold. I don't like black. But I practically represent the colour black. If Yuugi is all the colours of purity and the rainbow, I will gladly take the colour black and represent it so he won't have to. If he's my opposite, and I'm his, then I'll take black so he'll retain his innocence. Because he's with me, loving me, I won't fear the colour black. I know he won't let me go back.


	41. 51 Water

They say if he's slippery, like water in your hands. No matter how well you cup the water, it will always slip through your fingers. He's beautiful and treacherous. Everyone needs water to live. I need him. Yet I can't even hold on to him. His beautiful eyes call to me, taunting me. I reach out and touch his soft skin. I hold him for a while then he's gone again. I love him. Even though he's never there, I love him. I only hope… that he feels the same for me. I would die if he slipped away forever.


	42. 62 Spring

Spring… it brought endless possibilities for Yami and Yuugi. Whether it be cuddling in the moonlight or dancing among the sakura petals, they always spent time together. Spring symbolized new life and also another year of being together.

"Come on, Yami! Come play with me!" Yuugi beckoned, eyes dancing with laughter. Yami took his hand and Yuugi pulled him closer. "Hmm," Yuugi breathed, filling his senses with Yami's familiar scent. He tilted his head up slightly, looking into Yami's warm eyes.

"Kiss me?"

"Always," Yami whispered, centimeters away from Yuugi's lips. Softly, they kissed as sakura petals danced around them.


	43. 53 Earth

When I traveled the world, I told everyone I wanted to see the sights. I was looking for love. I scoured the Earth, meeting people, making friends. But I never found that right person for me. It was only when I came home that I found him. I had searched the Earth for him and here he was, not two houses over. Once we met, all the love in the world couldn't hold a candle to the love we shared. I searched the Earth for love and when I returned, there he was. Now we can travel the Earth together.


	44. 27 Parents

"We're pregnant!" Yuugi announced as he walked through the door. Their friends that were visiting choked simultaneously. Yami clapped one on the back, smirking.

"What?" He asked once his air passage was clear.

"We're adopting and they've finally accepted!" Yami stood up and embraced his aibou, laughing happily. Their friends watched as they got affectionate with each other.

"So what sex will your child be?"

"Girl. We're going to call her Aaliyah." Yami kissed his aibou's forehead lightly. "Tomorrow we're going to pick her up. You're all welcome to come by to see her."

"Just think, tomorrow, we're be parents!"


	45. 21 Friends

Yami and Yuugi had been friends from the moment they met. Their mothers were practically sisters with the bond they shared. Since the two friends spent a lot of time together, so did their sons. Throughout the years, they grew up together, went to the same schools, and shared similar classes. They were inseparable. It was no surprise that the two friends hooked up in high school. Their relationship lasted until the end of high school. Dismayed at the thought of losing Yuugi, Yami proposed to his long-time friend. Yuugi had agreed. Thus lifetime long friends, gone boyfriends, became married.


	46. 40 Sight

"Aibou, please, look at me. I hate it when you don't look at me." Yuugi hugged himself, not daring to meet Atemu's pleading gaze. He feared if he did, he would lose all self-control and spill his secret he'd been warring with all this time.

"You only refuse to meet my gaze when you're crying or have cried, aibou. Tell me what's wrong." Atemu's hand lifted his chin. Caught off guard, Yuugi stared straight into his eyes. He felt all his troubles melt away. Atemu hugged his hikari with one arm, using his other hand to wipe away the tears.


	47. 57 Lunch

The first time Yami laid eyes on an angel was at lunch. Funny, he'd always detested lunch-time. Now it was his salvation. He stole Yuugi away from his other friends and chatted with him. At the same time, he made sure Yuugi's scent didn't drive him crazy with blood-lust. Yami hated lunch, now; it was his favorite time of the day.

"I'm falling in love with a human…" Yami thought.

"I'm in love with a vampire…" Yuugi mused.

They decided they didn't care. All the other girls glared as Yami's and Yuugi's hands reached for the other's hand to hold.


	48. 93 Thanksgiving

"Aibou, what is this Thanksgiving thing?"

"It's a holiday. Families get together and they give thanks for the things they're happy to have." Yuugi bustled about readying for the upcoming dinner. Yami stood off to the side, having no culinary expertise whatsoever.

"That's it?"

"It depends on how much you get into the holiday. Some people dress up and act out the first Thanksgiving."

"What are you thankful for?"

"Friends, family…" He looked at Yami lovingly. "You,"

"Do you know what I'm thankful for?" Yami asked, walking over to Yuugi to hold him. "I'm thankful that I have your love."


	49. 20 Colourless

What is colourlessness? Is it empty? Is it nothing?

A sardonic laugh echoed in the empty room. A match was struck; a blood-red candle lit. Murderous eyes, once innocent, gazed upon various knives placed on the table.

People think I'm crazy. No. This is just a way to put color on nothingness.

The first slice was always deep. Yuugi half expected his blood to be colourless. It was as red as his lost partner's eyes.

Colourlessness is the absence of balance. It is chaos jumbled together. The absence of colour is the existence of nothing.

Yuugi blew out the candle.


	50. 55 Spirit

I don't know what stopped me from running after him. I wanted him to stay, stay with me. I felt selfish, wanting his spirit to remain here with me. I wished that he would turn around and look at me again. I would watch his eyes soften at my sadness. No, it would be cruel to make his spirit linger any longer in a world where it didn't belong. But I couldn't help thinking. Did his spirit long for peace or did he desire me as much as I did him?

It's too late… his spirit is lost to me.


	51. 84 Found

The first time I set my eyes on him, I knew I had found my other half. Every day, I had lived a half-life, always wishing for completion. Now there he stood, laughing happily, completely unaware that I had chosen him for my life partner. I had to wonder, did he live a half-life too?

As if noticing my gaze on him, he turned and his clear eyes met mine. I had my answer. Smiling prettily for me, he shook off his friends and started toward me. I felt my heart beat erratically, watching him. I had found my partner.


	52. 58 Dinner

Nervously, Atemu walked over to Yuugi's desk. He looked up, rather confused at seeing one of the more popular kids near him. Atemu tried to look confident, failing miserably. Finally, he gathered his courage and blurted one question.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?"

Yuugi pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. There was no one behind him; he sat in the corner. Atemu was asking him out to dinner. Inconceivable.

"Yes… yes, I'll go… out with you."

Atemu looked relieved. Delight shone in his eyes. This dinner was guaranteed to be unforgettable for both teens.


	53. 82 Deaf

Yuugi didn't call it deafness. He called it selective hearing. When Yami talked, everything faded away. All that mattered was his beloved. And when he smiled that special smile, the one reserved for only him, all his troubles were gone. The world's issues blurred away when he was in Yami's arms. He was safe, deaf to the world. The tortured screams of humanity as they died always disappeared when he was in Yami's arms. Despite Yami's cruel demeanor, he was always gentle to Yuugi. No harm could come to Yuugi or the screams of the tortured would deafen the world.


	54. 23 Lovers

"Yami!"

Heat.

Want.

Slick skin sliding over slick skin.

Heavy petting, breathy moans as the older marks the other as his own.

"Aibou!"

The _heat_. The all-consuming _heat_.

"Sosososo good!"

Another moan of delight.

He felt as if his soul was being scorched.

His angelic beauty lay below him, arching into him, moaning passionately.

Gods… so beautiful.

And he was all his now.

Every second brought them closer to heaven.

Then, "Yami!"

Yami groaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Aibou!"

Their breaths mingled as they lay there, cuddling.

Soft words of love were spoken between the two.

"I love you."


	55. 37 Sound

Our hearts beat in sync. It's a beautiful sound to fall asleep to. Yami's arms wrap around me possessively but protectively. His heartbeat is my lullaby, steady and soothing. The only times our hearts don't beat in sync are when Yami indirectly hurts me. He doesn't mean to. I can't hold it against him. I love him too much. But I wonder; how would I live if the sound of his heartbeat is permanently removed from my life? If the sounds of his soft breaths suddenly disappear, how will I carry on? What happens if Yami decides to leave me?


	56. 34 Not Enough

Yuugi actually was devious. Because Yami didn't know that, he was currently tied to a chair, shirtless, and blindfolded. And Yuugi was sitting in his lap, smirking. Yami's breathing was erratic, heartbeat quickening. Yuugi placed his palms on Yami's chest and shifted slightly, earning himself a gasp from the friction caused. Every move Yuugi made garnered a moan from Yami. Though Yuugi was slowly driving Yami insane with lust, it wasn't enough for Yami. He wanted Yuugi squirming underneath him, arching into his touches. Yuugi's erotic lap dance was turning him on. He wanted Yuugi. The lap dance wasn't enough.


	57. 49 Queen

"I know that girl…"

Yuugi's gaze immediately turned to Yami to see where he was looking. His heart clenched painfully when he realized he had that faraway glint in his eyes, signifying that he was stuck in the past.

"Yes… she was my Queen in the past…" His voice was breathy, talking more to himself than to Yuugi.

"Oh?" Tears welled in Yuugi's eyes. Would Yami leave him? He'd left him so often in his dreams that he wondered if it was a precognition. Yami shook his head.

"She was the past. You, my precious aibou, you are my future."


	58. 28 Children

Pearl-like tears dribbled from Yuugi's clenched eyes. An incomplete puzzle sat in front of him. He couldn't finish the puzzle! Of all the 1000-piece puzzles he'd done before, this was the only he couldn't solve.

Another child walked toward him, wondering why the usually cheerful Yuugi was crying.

"Wha's wrong?"

Yuugi looked up into caring crimson eyes.

"I c-can't do puzzle!"

Yami looked down at the puzzle. He hadn't been able to finish it either when he tried. But he knew how good Yuugi was at puzzles.

"Together?"

They finished the puzzle as partners. Like the pieces, they fit together.


	59. 41 Shapes

"Do you hate me, Atemu? Do you wish that someone else completed the Puzzle? Do you want to keep me away from others so you won't be ashamed?"

Yuugi removed the Puzzle from his neck, throwing it at Atemu. "If that's so, you can have this back! Find someone else to be your hikari!"

Atemu held the Puzzle in his hand, eyes cold and glaring. "I don't hate you. I never could." He turned to leave, going down the stairs.

"No…" Yuugi stared at Atemu's retreating form. "No! Please, don't leave!" Shapes blurred, vision obscured by tears. Yuugi collapsed, unconscious.


	60. 99 Writer's Choice Mask

I hide beneath a mask of pretty smiles and false cheer. No one really knows me. Yami shared a mind with me. He lived underneath my mask, yet not even he knew who I truly was, until that one day I crack under his persistence. I kissed him. And then he left me. He left me. He didn't even look back to see my tearstained face. I hate you, Mou Hitori no Boku. My mask of pretty smiles and false cheer has fallen. Because of you, everyone can see how vulnerable I am. I hate you, Mou Hitori no Boku.


	61. 75 Shattered

Mou Hitori no Boku holds my glass heart. He doesn't even know it… I'm afraid he'll accidentally drop it and I'll have to watch it shatter on the floor. A heart is fragile like glass, precious like diamonds.

When he walked out of my life forever, he took my heart with him. I don't even know if it's shattered yet. I wonder why I haven't died yet, being without a heart. Then I realized… I hold Mou Hitori no Boku's fragile heart. I cradle the glass heart gently against my chest. I'll never let his heart shatter. I swear it.


	62. 63 Summer

Yami hated summer. Summer meant less Yuugi for him because Yuugi claimed it to be too hot for such activities. The heat didn't affect him much, seeing how he was originally from Egypt.

Then something happened to change his mind.

Yami walked in to their shared room and stood frozen. Yuugi had his hair tied back, revealing his smooth neck. He wore no shirt, claiming the cotton shirts clung to his back from sweat. His pants were sheer and revealed Yuugi's pale legs.

All in all, Yuugi was drop-dead sexy and Yami couldn't help going to him and kissing him.


	63. 30 Death

"Maybe… I should go away for a weekend…"

Yami's shoulder slumped; his eyes turned downward. In that moment, he knew he failed, failed as a lover, as a yami, as a husband.

"Unless you want me to stay… I'll go…"

Yami choked back sobs. This was all his fault. He felt so foolish, standing there, staring at the floor. He didn't dare look into his aibou's eyes, for fear of seeing hatred directed at him.

"Please… don't go… I'd die without you, aibou! I'd wither and die without your love to keep me strong. Please don't leave me! I'd die!"


	64. 6 Hours

Every hour, I think of him  
I think  
Of all the memories we made together  
Whether they be good or bad

Every hour, I wonder  
I wonder what would've happened  
If I asked him to stay  
And he stayed

Every hour, I cry  
I cry  
For all the missed chances  
Attempts to tell him

Every hour, I wish  
I wish  
That I could turn back time  
To bring him back to me

Every hour, I pray  
I pray for him to return to me  
So I can tell him…  
That I love him

Every hour, I die a little more


	65. 61 Winter

Yami loved and hated winter. On one hand, it was cold, cold, cold! On the other hand, he could use the cold excuse to cuddle with Yuugi. His hikari didn't mind. He took great pleasure in warming Yami up. They always slept together but on cold winter nights, Yuugi's emanating warmth kept them warm all through the night.

When Yuugi failed to come home, Yami felt an icy chill pass through him. Yami knew it was from Yuugi. Even Yuugi's warmth couldn't protect him from death's wintry fingers. Yami donned a jacket and raced outside to save his dying aibou.


	66. 7 Days

With every new day,  
There's something that  
Reminds me of him,  
The one I lost  
Because of my foolishness  
My cowardice refused  
To let me tell him

When I remind myself,  
Every day, of my mistake  
That cost me my heart,  
I die a little more  
I cry a little more  
There isn't a day that goes by  
That I don't think of the one  
I lost on that day  
The memory of that horrid day  
Is forever burned in my mind  
As the day my life ended  
Every passing day cuts me deeper  
And I cry a little more


	67. 50 Joker

It was supposed to be a joke, a temporary thing… Yami would be Prince Charming. Yuugi would play Cinderella. They changed the story a little, thinking it would be funny. It was a parody of sorts. That one kiss the two shared sparked several others and eventually started a long-lasting relationship. The Joker, as Yuugi affectionately dubbed him, took full responsibility in hooking the two up. He claimed that the two were so oblivious that he had to do something! One small joke sparked a loving relationship between Yami and Yuugi. Yes, the Joker was indeed a very good friend.


	68. 69 Thunder

Thunder crashed loudly. In a darkened room, huddled under a mass of blankets, lay Yuugi, curled up, trying to block out the sound. He would cry out in fear every time thunder crashed. Yami entered the room, immediately going over to the lump on the bed.

"I'm here, aibou. Come, let me hold you." Yuugi peeked out from under the covers and shifted slightly. Another thunderclap startled him and he flinched, falling into Yami's waiting arms.

Yuugi's eyes were clenched tightly as he clung to Yami's shirt. Yami stroked Yuugi's hair, rocking him gently.

"It's okay to be afraid, aibou."


	69. 54 Air

Yuugi didn't know what triggered it; he didn't know why Yami was sobbing so brokenly. He did know that Yami needed him.

"What's wrong?"

He held his other gently, rocking him slightly. Yami clung to his aibou, tears soaking his shirt. He hid his face on Yuugi's shoulder, feeling ashamed of his tears and weakness.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't leave me. I know I'm weak; I'm obsolete; I'm stupid, but I don't want to be alone!

"You're the air I breathe; my heart to feel; my strength when I'm weak. I could never leave you. I love you."


	70. 46 King

Just from the way Yami held himself, from the way he spoke, Yuugi knew he had to have been a king in his forgotten former life. He didn't know when, he didn't know where, but he knew Yami had been a king. His eyes held a power that made him weak in the knees. His silky voice was music to Yuugi's ears.

Then they discovered Yami was a pharaoh 3000 years previous in the land of Kemet. Cerise eyes met Yuugi's in amusement.

"Well, a pharaoh is pretty much a king…"

"Even if I'm a pharaoh, you're still my equal."


	71. 65 Passing

I stand alone  
In a darkened corner  
Watching the world  
Pass me by  
No one stops to see me  
The only one that did before  
Has passed away,  
Far from life  
Far from me  
I'm at a stand still  
The rest of the world  
Doesn't mind much  
They pass me without  
A second thought  
Or a second glance  
They go about their business  
And pass me by everyday  
He always slowed down for me  
He never passed me by  
Without saying something to me  
So when he passed permanently  
Never looking back,  
How is he any different  
From the others?


	72. 87 Life

"I swear, aibou, for as long as I live, you will never cry about me again... I never want to see you shed tears about me again... I love you, sweet gods, how I love you... I adore you... I'd die for you... Love you always and forever..."

That was six months ago. Every promise Atemu had ever made to him, he had broken. Gods, the tears he had cried for him. There seemed to be no end. Life's unfair like that. Atemu made promises to him, swearing himself to Yuugi for life. But he lied, he lied and left.


	73. 80 Healing

One look from him was all I needed. My bruised, bloodied, broken heart started healing with a single look from him. All previous transgressions against my soul were forgotten as I stared into his captivating eyes. With one glance, my heart started healing. When loved me, my heart was whole once again. He healed me, healed my broken soul. I would have died without him. Then he left me, like so many others before. Who will heal my bleeding heart now? How long can I live before the last traces of his healing love fade from my heart? How long?


	74. 24 Family

His family never approved of his relationship with boys. So when he announced he was planning to marry Yuugi, they jumped down his throat and called him foul names. His mother started crying. Yami, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why his family was acting this way. If he was happy, did it matter whether his lover was a boy or girl? Then his family presented him with an ultimatum. Yuugi or family. Which to choose? The family that loved him as a child or the man that loved him now?

Needless to say, there was no choice.


	75. 17 Brown

Yami knew his aibou liked chocolate. When Yuugi baked cookies, he sometimes stole some of the sugary brown treat. Yami didn't like chocolate much, unless it was smeared on Yuugi… Yuugi loved chocolate pocky too. He loved anything chocolate. Sometimes, after he finished a chocolate treat, he'd kiss Yami. Yami would taste the chocolate taste lingering in his mouth.

Right now, Yami decided he hated chocolate-flavored lollipops. Yuugi sat on the couch, licking away. Yami shivered slightly, cling to his withering self-control. Why did he have to be such a tease? Yuugi enjoyed his chocolate confection, oblivious. Damn those lollipops.


	76. 9 Month

Every month, Yami did something against the law. He prided himself on self-control. Without it, he'd probably he six feet under for mass murder. This month, he had decided people were annoying and needed to die. He always chose victims that no one would miss.

He ran out of luck this month and ran into an innocent. This person had amethyst eyes filled with fear, seeing the knife dripping with blood in Yami's hand. The fear melted away as his eyes met Yami's.

"How long have you been destroying souls?"

Every month, those that expected him never saw him again.


	77. 92 Christmas

He'd never met Kaiba's cousin before. He'd only heard rumors about him. In high school, he learned never to believe petty rumors. When Kaiba invited him to a Christmas party, he met the rumored cousin. The rumors didn't do him justice. The red of his eyes rivaled the red of the poinsettia petals. He was stolen away by the red-eyed beauty.

The next day, Christmas Day, Yami returned with a present just for him. They spent the rest of Christmas Day together, talking as if they'd known each other from Christmases past. It truly was a magic Christmas for both.


	78. 42 Triangle

I'm so, so confused. I don't know what to do anymore. I love him, my wonderful hikari. But he loves her… and I know she loves me. It's all one big triangle… I wish it would end. I could go out with her but I would betray my heart in doing so. I want him… sweet Gods, how I want him. I want his light, his love… This is one mess up love triangle. Why can't I have Yuugi all to myself? His lovely strawberry scent, his lips, his heart… I want him to be mine! Stupid, stupid, stupid triangle…


	79. 8 Week

I miss him so much… And it's only been a week since he left. Am I so pathetic that I can't even survive a week without him? All the others seem to be holding up okay. So why is it that I feel so alone without him? I held on for eight years before I met him. And now I'm falling apart after only a week. What is wrong with me? Am I so weak that I can't even live without him for one short week? If I can't live a week without him, how long do I have left?


	80. 39 Taste

He's like sugar on my tongue. He's so addictive… his flavor is always there and when I taste him… it's nirvana to my senses. I could kiss him all day and never get tired of his taste. I can't even begin to describe his taste. He's addictive like chocolate, sweet like sugar, ambrosial like nectar… I will allow no other to taste him. He is mine… his taste is mine. Only I can enjoy his wonderfully addicting tastes. Touch him and suffer! Taste him and seal your death… He is mine to love; mine to guard; mine to taste! Mine!


	81. 43 Square

The mirror was a perfect square, always reflecting. Yuugi hated it. Ever since Atemu had left, every time he walked past that mirror, his heart jolted. He always looked and always, his hopes died. He hated that mirror.

Today was the last day the mirror would torture him. He saw his reflection; he saw the truth in his eyes. All the lies he told to his friends did nothing to the mirror of himself. To Atemu.

Yuugi's fist met the mirror. His crazed expression shattered in front of him. The mirror no longer perfect, no longer square. Just like him.


	82. 10 Years

Every year, Yuugi traveled to Egypt to visit the Door. His friends had seen how he pined for Atemu and requested that the tomb be dug out. Only the entryway had collapsed, the Door was perfectly intact.

So here he was, on the anniversary of the fifth year Atemu had left him for the Afterlife. He didn't know what he waited for every year. It didn't surprise him when the Door opened and Atemu stepped out. Yuugi smiled and stood. Atemu grabbed his hand and pulled him into the light, leaving Yuugi's body behind.

Five years and Yuugi was home.


	83. 56 Breakfast

"Morning, baby," Yami greeted as he came down the stairs. Yuugi turned, smiling at his lover.

"Hello, love. I made us breakfast." Yuugi presented Yami with a stack of pancakes, freshly made.

"Smells delicious," Yami commented, arranging two plates. Yuugi set out some tea for both of them. He kissed Yami chastely on the cheek before sitting down next to him to enjoy breakfast.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Yami asked, pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"No, you haven't." Yuugi replied, cutting his pancakes. He speared on and held it to Yami's lips.

"I love you."


	84. 29 Birth

When he was born, he didn't know his destiny. He didn't know he'd die at the age of seventeen to save his people. He didn't know that his sacrifice would lead him to the person he was destined to love.

When he was born, he was small, considered weak. He led a hard life, losing his parents and taking care of his aging grandfather. He thought he was born to die at the hands of his tormentors.

Then he came. And together they realized they were born to love each other, born to live for each other. And they did.


	85. 89 She

She didn't know about Yami and Yuugi; they had never told anyone. The two were always close so everyone assumed that they were just friends. But she followed them one day, having grown suspicious when someone asked Yuugi out. Yami had reacted badly, pulling Yuugi away and threatening the unsuspecting person away.

What she witnessed completely turned around the way she saw her two friends. She had followed them to the park, unseen by the two. They disappeared into the trees. She wondered how to get closer without being seen.

Then she heard those words and froze. "I love you."


	86. 48 Diamond

Diamonds are unbreakable. Yami prided himself in being unbreakable. Nothing fazed him; he remained cold, like a diamond. His heart was behind walls of diamond, forever protected.

Or so he thought.

A boy named Yuugi broke through the impossible diamond, reaching his heart. Yami tried to deny it at first, hating him, hating Yuugi for reaching his inaccessible heart. But Yuugi never left him no matter how many times Yami yelled at him to leave. Yuugi was like a demon with angel's eyes.

Oh, but how he loved the one that broke the diamond barrier. His heart was free again.


	87. 31 Sunrise

The sunrise always signified a new start for Yami, the start of a new chance. He wished he could share this time with the one he adored. Glancing behind him, Yuugi slept on, oblivious to his Dark's turmoil. Yami had decided long ago that he would hide these feelings, hoping they would go away. Many months had already passed and still his love for Yuugi did not fade. Yuugi shifted slightly, dreaming. Yami turned from the sunrise to watch his young charge. Yes, the sunrise was not the only reason he awoke early. Watching Yuugi sleep surpassed watching the sunrise.


	88. 64 Fall

Yami and Yuugi raked the leaves, working silently, conserving their energy for raking. It was pretty enough, yes, but tedious. Yami preferred cuddling inside with Yuugi. But Grandpa was old, so the chore of raking fell to them.

Finally, the leaves were in a neat pile in front of them. Yuugi stretched, working the kinks out of his back. Then he smirked at Yami and jumped into the huge pile of leaves. Yami knew he should be mad; it had taken a long time to gather those. But as he watched Yuugi laugh, he couldn't bring himself to be angry.


	89. 19 Pink

Yami always enjoyed making his precious Yuugi blush. It was so easy sometimes and Yuugi looked so cute blushing. A light pink graced his cheeks, eye averted, trying to hide a smile. Teasing Yuugi had become a game to Yami. How fast could he make his lover blush? Sometimes, when Yami took his teasing too far, the pink of his blush could turn an angry red. Yuugi, when furious, was downright scary. With time, however, Yami came to see the line between cruelty and teasing. So he could always keep that adorable blush across Yuugi's cheeks. How cute he was!


	90. 95 New Year

New Year's. A new beginning, another chance. One was supposed to love one's loved ones more than the previous year. Yet how was possible when one already loved one's partner eternally?

The clock's second hand crossed "6". Thirty seconds remained.

Yami tightened his embrace on his partner. He nuzzled the back of Yuugi's neck, kissing the skin lovingly. Ten seconds.

Yuugi gleefully began counting down the seconds.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Yami spun his partner around and kissed him deeply. Yuugi's eyes fluttered, moaning slightly at the heat of the surprise kiss. The first kiss of a new year.


	91. 60 Drink

Yuugi did not overindulge frequently. This happened to be a special, albeit terrible occasion. The intensity of the drink washed over him, drowning out his worries about loving Yami.

Yami shouted at his Light, dragging him away from his precious drink and took him home. There, he washed Yuugi free of the dreadful smell of alcohol and tucked him into bed.

Yuugi drifted. He felt his bed under him; Yami above him.

"I love you…" Yuugi whispered. He could always blame it on the drinks upon a negative response. He dragged Yami down by the shirt and kissed him hard.


	92. 59 Food

Yuugi had stopped eating. He never purposefully starved himself, just forgot to eat. Yami was always there to remind him, sometimes force him, to eat.

But Yami was gone. Where did that leave Yuugi?

He had gone without real food for a week. He only drank some fruit juice or water.

Everyone has a limit. Yuugi had reached it. He collapsed, feverish.

Yuugi awoke in a hospital, Yami crying next to him. When he saw his Light was awake, he nearly pounced on Yuugi, shaking him harshly.

"You need to eat, you idiot! You nearly died!" Yami kissed him tearfully.


	93. 100 Writer's Choice Silence

Yami liked silence. It was a nice time to think and plan for the rest of the day. He'd watch the sky, the stars, the moon, admiring their beauty. When the moon lit up the room with its ethereal glow, he watched Yuugi. Tonight Yuugi noticed the lack of warmth and awoke.

"Yami," Yuugi called drowsily, "why are you still up?" He yawned, reaching out for Yami's hand. Obediently, he took his Light's outstretched hand and climbed into bed next to him. Yuugi yawned again and nuzzled Yami's neck. Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi.

Sometimes, Yami didn't like silence.


	94. 88 He

He had a problem. No one knew about it, of course, which was another problem. He ignored the problems for now and focused on his crush, sitting a couple feet away from him. Currently, his crush was engaged in a friendly duel with a friend. He would've loved to join them, and cheer on his crush, but… it was better not to.

While he was entangled in his thoughts, his crush came over. When the other tapped his desk, he nearly hyperventilated.

"Come join us!"

A thought flitted through his mind so fast, he _must've_ mistaken it.

_/Come join me./_


	95. 72 Fixed

Fire raged around him. Jounouchi shouted at him to leave the Puzzle and flee for his life. Yuugi ignored his friend and the unbearable heat surrounding him. He couldn't leave! Not with his other half still imprisoned in the broken Puzzle! He promised… he promised not to let his Mou Hitori no Boku fall back into the darkness…

Piece by piece, the Puzzle reformed. Yuugi refused to leave despite Jounouchi's frantic shouts. Sweat dripped down his brow, reminding him that he was running out of time. The last piece clicked into place. The Puzzle was fixed, as was their bond.


	96. 35 Sixth Sense

Yuugi was a contradictory person. He hid behind a happy façade and desperately wished someone knew him well enough to see through it. But at the same time, he was scared of someone slipping past his shields. What if that person meant to do him harm? Because of this lingering fear, he stayed hidden. Not one of his friends noticed.

Then _he_ came. He who ripped apart Yuugi's façade with a single glance. At first, Yuugi was frightened. He was a stranger, after all. Yuugi asked how he had seen through him so quickly.

"Call it a sixth sense, aibou."


	97. 15 Blue

Today was beautiful. The sky was clear. Yuugi lay on the grass, staring up at the sky; he realized the sky was so blue, so perfect. He heard the back door open and close. Turning slightly, he smiled at his partner.

"What are you doing outside, aibou?"

"Enjoying a blue sky,"

Atemu seemed to understand what was going through Yuugi's mind. He joined Yuugi on the grass. Yuugi scooted closer to Atemu and used his arm as a pillow.

Today was perfect. The sky was clear. Yuugi lay on the grass, staring at the sky with Atemu by his side.


	98. 16 Purple

Purple was Atemu's favorite colour. That fact surprised Yuugi, when he asked. He thought his favorite would have been gold, or maybe red. When Yuugi asked why purple was Atemu's favorite, Atemu answered with a grin. He sauntered over to Yuugi and stroked his face lovingly.

"It's the colour of your expressive eyes, my beautiful aibou. The purple of your eyes speak to me. They tell me when you're angry, sad, or happy. But I love it when your eyes darken with lust."

Atemu tilted Yuugi's head and stared into his purple eyes. They seemed to say, "I love you."


	99. 91 Birthday

Yuugi never understood why people made such a big deal about birthdays. What was the point? You're celebrating the fact that you're a year older… why not celebrate every day when you're a day older? Where was the logic in that?

Of course, throwing a birthday party is a wonderful excuse to see your crush and friends. They gave him small presents and Yuugi thanked him for it. When Yami came up to him, he was moving nervously.

Yami's present was a small kiss and a promise of love if Yuugi chose to accept it.

Yuugi, of course, said yes.


	100. 94 Solstice

Yami stared at the sleek blue car in the driveway. It looked brand new and expensive. Yuugi joined him, twirling the keys.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked teasingly, knowing what the double meaning did to his partner. Yami temporarily ignored the jibe to satisfy his curiosity.

"What kind of car is it?" Yami asked, mystified.

"It's a Pontiac… 2007 Solstice. Beautiful, right?" They slid into the car and Yuugi drove them to a secluded spot, enjoying the view and the car. He parked the Solstice and turned to Yami, unbuttoning his shirt.

"There's no backseat to this car…"


	101. War

Yuugi clutched a single flower in his hand, fighting back tears. He was fast losing the fight as his vision clouded. Only a comforting hand on his shoulder prevented him from losing his composure. Seeing Atemu's body in a coffin drilled into his heart and mind that he was gone. Dead. Killed. _Murdered_. The war had taken him too, like it had countless others.

"Atemu was a good friend and steadfast fighter. He never left anyone behind."

The words seemed empty, lacking conviction. Simple words wouldn't bring him back. Sobs wracked Yuugi's form as he lost the battle to himself.


	102. Radio

There is a time when one does nothing for the sake of doing nothing. Such is a time when one Mutou Yuugi usually listens to the radio. The music was soft, perfect for a slow dance with a willing partner.

"What are you thinking of?" A soft voice whispered. Yuugi turned and met his lover's stare.

"Dance with me?" Atemu didn't seem fazed by the out-of-the-blue request.

"I'd love to." He took Yuugi's hand gently, leading him to a less crowded area and assuming a normal dance position. Yuugi smiled at him, completely at peace and letting Atemu lead him.


	103. Studying

He was supposed to be studying for the upcoming exams. But instead of studying the text in front of him, he was staring at his friend across from him. He watched as Yuugi bit his lip as he read a paragraph repeatedly, trying to absorb he information. He noticed that every so often Yuugi would lick his lips and turn a page. He simply watched, transfixed, studying all but forgotten. Atemu timed for the next turn of a page, the next time Yuugi would lick his lips. When Yuugi licked his lips, Atemu leaned over and kissed those luscious lips.


	104. Lie

"You… don't… want me?" The words didn't feel right as they left Yuugi's mouth. Atemu's stoic stare did nothing to ease the pain as his heart was ripped out of his chest.

"No." His voice was hard and unfeeling and Yuugi flinched. Atemu watched as Yuugi took in this lie that Atemu concocted. Yuugi actually believed him. He believed Atemu could exist _without_ him. Inexplicable pain tore through him. But he had to do this. He had to protect Yuugi.

"If that's what you want," Atemu wanted to scream that it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to leave.


	105. Rubik's Cube

Atemu was never one to turn down a puzzle. So when Kaiba presented a Rubik's Cube for him to play with, Atemu eagerly took it. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to begin to solve the blasted cube. He sat in a corner twisting it this way and that but to no avail. The cube didn't seem to want to be solved. Finally, Yuugi took pity on him and attempted to distract him. He took the cube from a frustrated Atemu and solved it twenty seconds later.

"That's how you solve it, love."

Needless to say, Atemu was stunned speechless.


	106. Jealousy

Atemu was prone to jealousy, he realized this. But did Yuugi always have to do this? It wasn't fair. He watched Yuugi cuddle with their kitten, Hikari. He cooed at her, stroking her sleek white fur. A shiver went up Atemu's spine as he imagined Yuugi stroking him in such a fashion.

Yuugi glanced sideways at Atemu and noticed his slight… problem. Standing and sauntering over to Atemu, he proceeded to seduce his other teasingly. Hikari stalked out, miffed that she was no longer owned Yuugi's attention.

"Jealous of the cat?" Yuugi teased, eyes darkening. Atemu gulped, crossing his legs.


	107. Fever

Yuugi, soaked and delirious, stumbled into Atemu's door. He pressed the doorbell, wakening the occupants of the house. Leaning against the door, he fell inward upon its opening. Atemu quickly reacted, catching the near-unconscious Yuugi.

Yuugi had a 40 Celsius-degree fever and didn't recover. In fact, his system refused to fight anymore and started collapsing the next day. He would die before the week ended.

Yuugi lay quietly, staring at Atemu, who had given up his bed and refused to leave his side. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Atemu's. He smiled at Atemu and slowly fell asleep…


	108. Sin

Yuugi grinded against the pole erotically, throwing his head back, mouth parted enticingly. He winked at his captivated audience, licking his lips. Sinfully delectable, Yuugi danced for the crowd, garnering catcalls and wolf-whistles from both genders. But he had eyes for only one person.

Atemu's blood pounded in his ears, following to the hypnotic beat Yuugi danced to. He longed to be that pole Yuugi was dancing against. His eyes penetrated Atemu's, taunting him. Atemu clenched his fists, his body aching for relief. He counted the seconds until Yuugi finished so he could go backstage and ravage his boyfriend senseless.


	109. Roses

Valentine's Day. Hellish day it was. Yuugi absolutely hated the holiday, if one could call it that. He barely felt like getting up. Stupid school.

Dozens of roses tumbled out of his locker the second he opened it wide enough. He stared at the pile of roses uncomprehendingly, wondering who cared. There was a note taped to the back of his locker.

_Beautiful Yuugi, I know how much you loathe this day. Allow me to make it worthwhile. _

_Atemu  
_

"Will you be my valentine?" Yuugi turned to face Atemu, smiling. His longtime crush leaned in and claimed his lips gently.


	110. Cheated

Atemu could barely meet Yuugi's eyes, guilt and shame burdening his soul. Yuugi shook his head, wondering if he'd heard wrong. He tried to ignore the pain clawing at his heart. But he knew it was true. It explained Atemu's strange behavior and reluctance to touch him.

"Yuugi, love, say something." Atemu begged.

At the sound of _his_ voice, Yuugi snapped. He felt cheated, used. How dare Atemu call him "love" after what he had done!

"Please give me a second chance… I'll make it up to you, I swear. I love you, Yuugi."

Yuugi turned away. "Is that so?"


	111. NaNoWriMo

Yuugi hit the backspace button for the thousandth time that hour. He could've hit his head on the keyboard in anger. But the odds of that random head bang on the keyboard wouldn't punch out 50,000 words for him. No, it would only give him a long string of gibberish. Yeah, that wouldn't work too well for NaNoWriMo.

November was a long, cruel month. The month was already halfway through and he still didn't have 10,000 words!

Yuugi moaned in despair and glanced at the clock.

2:00 AM

"How fun."

"What's fun?"

Yuugi swiveled around and faced his lover.

"NaNoWriMo,"


	112. Kiss

"You've never been kissed?" Yami asks. Grinning mischievously, Yami pulls Yuugi into his lap. "We need to change that."

They're so close, breathing each other's air.

Yuugi's hips shift, friction making him shudder and bite back a moan that he hopes Yami didn't hear. Yuugi squirms and tries to hide the fact that he's hard, sitting in his friend's lap.

Swallowing, Yuugi slowly leans in. Yami lets out a broken sound when their lips meet. Yuugi parts his lips dragging the tip of his tongue along Yami's lips.

They pull away from each other.

"You're a natural." Yami assures him.


	113. Heat

Yami's eyes close as Yuugi kisses him, pushing him back against the wall. He sucks gently on Yami's tonuge, eliciting delicious shivers that have Yami's hands clutching at his shirt, dragging him closer. Yuugi rolls his hips into the fantastic heat between Yami's legs. He does it again slowly, letting them both feel every inch of each other grinding together, and Yami moans – a low, needy sound that Yuugi eagerly swallows. They're both hard and the heat between them is scorching.

"Fuck, Yuugi, please," Yami begs, sounding so wonderfully needy and how can Yuugi say no to that voice?


	114. Pudding

Yuugi is trying to kill him, Yami is sure of it. His aibou is eating pudding. Sort of. Yuugi dunks a spoon into the chocolate pudding and lifts it to his lips. He sucks at the spoon, cheeks hollowing. Yami shudders. The sounds emerging from Yuugi's throat are torturous. He licks the leftover chocolate from the spoon. His cheeks are flushed and Yami wonders if that's because Yuugi can feel his gaze and knows exactly what he's doing. Yuugi takes another spoonful and right before he can bring it to his mouth, he looks up, meets Yami's eyes, and winks.


	115. Tease

Yami traces his name out on Yuugi's chest with a fingertip. Shuddering, Yuugi arches into the touch, twisting his hips in search of friction. Yami tsks and flicks a nipple in chastisement.

"Be patient," He means to be stern but his voice is rough with arousal. Yuugi's bound hands wrench at his bonds, whimpering.

"Please, Yami, please," he begs.

Yami obediently bends his head and starts tracing out his name on Yuugi's chest with his tongue. Yuugi throws his head back, keening as his hips strain upwards. Yami easily keeps him pinned.

"Patience, little Light," Yami whispers against Yuugi's skin.


	116. Orichalcos

Yami hadn't realised how dependent he was on Yuugi. When the Orichalcos ripped him in half, he finally realised how Yuugi steadied him and kept him sane. Without Yuugi's calming influence, Yami felt lost. How could he survive without Yuugi? Life seemed meaningless without him. The anguish he felt soon gave way to unimaginable rage.

If Dartz wanted proof that Yami was evil, he would get it. He would rip Dartz' soul to shreds until he got his Light back. Nothing would stand in his way. The world would pay in blood for Dartz' transgression.

Yami would have his revenge.


	117. Gun

Yami did not expect a gunman to walk into class. Nor did he expect the gunman to take Yuugi as hostage. He can only watch helplessly, uselessly.

Yuugi is purposely making himself a target, drawing attention to himself. He'd rather the gun be pointed at him than at his friends. Yami is going to have to yell at him for that later.

Yami watches as the butt of the pistol slams against Yuugi's temple. He stifles a cry and struggles not to show emotion.

Yuugi shakily rises to his feet. He's bleeding. His eyes are unfocused. The gunman takes aim.


	118. Game

It started off as a bet. Who could break the little freak. They chose Atemu.

It started off as a game. It was easy. Atemu was a king at games. The little freak stood no chance.

It started off as easy money. Then somewhere Atemu fell in love. That's when things went sour.

It ended badly. Atemu pushed Yuugi away. He threw everything Yuugi had given him back in his face and called him awful names.

It ended terribly. The broken look on Yuugi's face as understanding dawned on him was heart-wrenching.

At the end, Atemu watched Yuugi walk away.


	119. Wall

Yami slams Yuugi against the wall, pinning him with his weight. Yuugi hitches his legs over Yami's hips, pulling them closer. They both moan as Yami grinds against Yuugi. Yuugi's hands are everywhere, pulling through Yami's hair, clutching at Yami's hips, forcing his shirt up, running over his nipples. It's all Yami can do to hold on to his squirming boyfriend. His mouth finds Yuugi's neck. and he eagerly sucks a hickey into Yuugi's skin. Yuugi arches against him and rakes his hands over Yami's chest. Their kisses turn more hungry. Yuugi bucks into Yami as he returns the pressure.


	120. Smile

Yami has known Yuugi for a long time, long enough to have numbered Yuugi's various smiles. There's smile #63 reserved for Jounouchi when he does particularly stupid but funny things. There's #50 reserved for Anzu because he'll always remember his first love. There's #20 for saying hello to strangers. There's #93 which isn't really a smile because it's fake and Yami hates it. There's #38 that lights up Yuugi's face because someone got him a gift. There's #73, Yuugi's patient smile for customers or children.

And then there's #1, Yami's all time favourite Yuugi smile because it's reserved for him.


	121. Torture

Yuugi's screams of agony echoed in Yami's endless soul room, making it impossible to identify its origin. Yami had traversed what seemed like miles, opening every door he came across to no avail. He could not find his other half. Yuugi's pained screams were fading in intensity. Either his Light was dying or losing his voice and could only suffer in silence. Yami forced himself to run faster; whatever pain he felt was nothing compared to the torture Yuugi endured. He found his Light behind the next door in time to watch his own doppelganger stab Yuugi through the heart.


	122. Crash

Looking back now, it had been a stupid argument. Yami didn't even remember what they had been arguing about. He does, however, remember he made Yuugi cry. Usually Yuugi's tears meant he'd be running for Yami's arms.

Not this time.

Night had already fallen and Yuugi was obviously emotionally compromised and thus unfit to drive. That hadn't stopped him from grabbing the keys and running for the car.

Yami watched helplessly as his aibou drove off into the night.

Then the call came.

Yuugi had been in an accident.

Someone had run a red and t-boned Yuugi's Honda.

No survivors.


	123. Abuse is bad ok?

Everyone thinks Yuugi is the nicest person ever. He's not. He has everyone fooled into thinking he's an angel. He's not. He's the most manipulative sonuvabitch to ever exist. No one suspects a thing. All they see are his beautiful eyes and guileless face. They don't see the fact that everyone dances to his tune.

I see it. No one would believe me if I said anything. They'd laugh in my face. Yuugi knows this and exploits it. He can do anything to me and no one would notice. So I keep quiet. There's a devil behind those angelic eyes.


	124. Smoking, it kills blahblahblah warning

Adoption processes were lengthy. There were forms to fill out, classes to take, and millions of things to do. The stress was wearing. So here he stood.

Yami inhaled deeply, relishing the exhale. Calm settled over him. He didn't smoke often but the nicotine helped sometimes in high stress situations. Whenever Yuugi and him have a major fight, Yami would step out and have a cigarette while Yuugi took his anger out on other things.

Yami knew he'd have to quit completely if he became a parent. But for now, he'd let the soothing action of inhale exhale calm him.


	125. Inception crossover

Yami and Yuugi have long ago ceased to dream. But with a PASIV between them, they can explore their subconscious with near impunity. Together they spent lifetimes in dreams. They experiment with different compounds of _Somnacin_. Inevitably they end up on the shores of their own subconscious. Limbo. Though originally Extractor and Forger, they enjoy taking up the mantle of Architect and creating and building worlds out of nothing.

Then something goes terrifyingly wrong. Yami dies, and Yuugi can't find his totem; he can't tell if it's a dream or not. He's alone and he can't tell what's real anymore.


	126. Supernatural crossover

The last thing Atemu remembered was being ripped to shreds by hellhounds. How he came to climb out of a hole in the ground was beyond him. His body was perfect save for a handprint on his left bicep. He didn't know what mojo Jounouchi conjured this time to save his ass.

They ended up summoning whatever creature it was that saved him in an abandoned warehouse. All he had was a name: Yuugi.

Turns out Yuugi was an Angel of the Lord wearing a school uniform.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."


	127. Decade

For ten long years Yuugi waited. He stayed through the countless times Yami had emotionally cheated. He stayed even though it was clear from the beginning Yami was only biding his time before someone better came along. Yami was straight after all. It didn't matter that to Yuugi, they'd been in a relationship for ten years. He waited for Yami to love him back. After ten years Yuugi had enough. He left Yami behind with barely a word edgewise. Ten years of friendship and Yuugi walked away with no regrets.

He felt nothing for Yami anymore. He was done waiting.


	128. Phone Sex

Yuugi's been away at a conference; sexual frustration is slowly killing Yami. He's afraid he might combust. He wonders if he can convince Yuugi to have phone sex with him.

"Tell me what you're wearing." Yuugi's voice is low and commanding

Yami is suddenly embarrassingly hard. Yuugi has that effect on him.

"If I were there, I'd probably be sucking you off right now."

Yami can't breathe.

"I know you love my lips. Are you imagining the way they'd be stretched around you?"

Yuugi describes in excruciating detail what exactly he'd like to do. Step by step.


	129. House MD crossover

Dr. Mutou trudged into Dr. Atemu's office, pushing open the glass door with a weary hand. He sat heavily in the chair opposite his friend.

"You owe me thirty dollars."

Atemu reached for his wallet and waited for Mutou to spill his guts like he clearly wanted to.

"Told a little girl and her family that she won't make it to her fifth birthday. She thanked me."

"No use crying over cancer kiddies. Let's get lunch. Your treat." Atemu took the sting out of his words by squeezing his friend's shoulder and hoisting him to his feet.


	130. Zombie Apocalypse

As soon as the news went out about a strange new disease and mortuaries mysteriously empty and peoples' faces being eaten, Yuugi locked up shop. He'd watched too much TV and played too many games not to know where the world was headed. He beat the panic buyers and stocked up.

Yuugi was prepared.

So pointing a gun at Yami's face wasn't what he'd planned.

"I was only gone for five minutes."

There was no life in Yami's eyes.

"FIVE FUCKING MINUTES."

Yami shambled towards him, leg twisted at an unnatural angle.

Yuugi lowered his weapon and waited.


	131. Alternate Inception crossover

Ever since Yuugi had been killed on that job gone wrong, Yami hadn't been able to finish a dream. Every time he went under, Yuugi was there. But it wasn't really Yuugi. Intellectually, Yami knew that it was a Shade, just a projection of Yami's guilt and anger about his partner's death. In his heart he knew the reason why he kept going back to be killed time and time again was because it was the only way Yami ever got to see Yuugi anymore.

That didn't stop his heart from breaking everytime Yuugi put a bullet through his brain.


End file.
